1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heater, and more particularly to a heater for footwear.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional heater for footwear includes shoes and boots in which an insole is provided with a heater element having leads extending therefrom to either the tongue area or a side area opposed to the arch of the shoe. A power source in the form of a battery pack is adapted to be mounted either in the tongue area or the side area by means of an enclasping means affixed externally of the battery pack.
However, the battery of the conventional heater is necessary for providing power source. It is inconvenient that the battery usually is needed to be recharged. Even worst, the battery is well known that causes pollution for the environment. It can not usefully use a green energy, especially the energy produced from human naturally walking. Furthermore, the conventional heater uses an electric system for providing a heating effect. It is hard to be assembled and costs more money.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional heater.